Maximum Carnage
Maximum Carnage was one of the five haunted houses that were featured during Halloween Horror Nights: Islands of Fear. It altered the storyline from Marvel. The house was located in the Carnage Warehouse. History and Location Back when Cindy was originally going to be icon in 2002, there was to be a haunted house based on the idea that the Marvel super-villains defeated the superheroes and were now wrecking havoc on the world. The house would represent the super-villains lair and would be located in the large extended queue for the Storm Force Acceleration ride. Storm Force Acceleration is a ride located behind the Hulk Coaster. The ride would be a "teacup" style attraction with spinning cars. Universal built a large (and mostly unused) extended queue for the attraction and Universal decided to place a haunted house in this queue. However, after the icon changed from Cindy to The Caretaker, the house location changed. Instead, Universal decided to build a permanent warehouse specifically to hold this haunted house. It would be located behind the Doctor Doom's Fearfall ride. The warehouse would later be renamed The Carnage Warehouse, named after this haunted house. Other than the house location, the house concept mostly remained the same. Due to the linear nature of Islands of Adventure, this was planned to be the first haunted house guests would experience after entering the park. After the event had ended, Marvel got angry with Universal, saying that if kids came to the event and saw all of their favorite superheroes dead, they would stop buying Marvel comics because they think that these heroes were dead for real. Because of this, Universal has never had a Marvel themed house or scarezone again. Description Venture into the labyrinth-like secret hideout of the malevolent Carnage, an insane criminal with incredible alien powers, who's bent on mindless destruction. Walkthrough In the queue for this haunted house, the Lizard Man, a carnival performer that has tattoos like a lizard and a forked tongue, appeared. Guests would enter the house through the facade of Carnage's evil lair. Another room featured many lasers pointing at guests, representing the supervillains target practice. A scareactor behind a chainlink fence would hold a pneumatic device that would make a loud noise, especially when they used it on the wall. A Revolving Tunnel appeared, with holes inside of it with lights shining through. One room also featured a waterfall behind a chainlink fence, and another featured a scareactor jumping out from the inside of a cage. The finale was the nuclear reactor, with flashing lights and loud sirens. A scareactor with a gas mask would jump out at guests and another scareactor would appear above them. It also had green lights and barrels labeled "Gamma Radiation". A scareactor would jump out from behind one of these barrels. When guests exit the house, they enter a junkyard with many chainlink fences and a tollbooth. A chainsaw-wielding scareactor jumps out and attacks them. Villains such as Sabertooth, the Silver Samurai, Xorn, and the Purple Man have appeared through the house attempting to slaughter guests. The Punisher, an extremist vigilante waging a one-man war on criminals, wields a flamethrower at the exit; taking no chances with the shape-shifting Carnage, he's elected to just set fire to everyone leaving the building rather than risk Carnage escaping alive. Many of the bodies were mutilated, but you could make out which hero it was. Scareactors * Man with melted face * Xorn * The Punisher * Scream * Electro * Guy wearing coveralls with a gun Gallery Maximum Carnage Conceptiual Painting.jpg Maximum Carnage Digital Illustration.jpg Maximum Carnage Scareactors 1.jpg|Photo from hhncast.com. Maximum Carnage Scareactors 2.jpg|Photo from hhncast.com. Maximum Carnage Scareactors 3.jpg|Photo from hhncast.com. Trivia *The toll booth, and the truck in the house were reused in Horror Nights: The Hallow'd Past. * There are only a couple of scenes that use actual wood walls. Most of the houses walls are scaffolding. * This is the first house located in the Carnage Warehouse and this is the house that gave the Carnage Warehouse it's name. * According to some accounts, Carnage actually never appeared in this haunted house. However, other people say that he appeared on a podium at the end. * The Room featured after the Revolving Tunnel used one of the Fly Pods from the movie, The Fly. * Marvel allegedly got angry with Universal for having a scarezone and haunted house based on the deaths of the superheroes, which ensured that Marvel characters would never be used again. Category:Halloween Horror Nights: Islands of Fear Category:Science-Fiction Houses Category:Halloween Horror Nights Orlando Haunted Houses Category:Carnage Warehouse Category:Revolving Tunnel Category:Halloween Horror Nights Orlando